Jessica Delaney
Jessica Joy Delaney is one of the main characters in the series. Her family owns Half Moon Farm, a very historic farm, and Jess is often ridiculed for the fact that she lives on a farm and owns goats. Personality & Appearance Personality Jess is incredibly smart, kind to everyone she meets, and very shy. She takes math and science classes at Walden Middle School in the first and second books. In the third book, she gets a scholarship to Colonial Academy, a boarding school. Thanks to her good grades, and to Mrs. Chadwick, who had anonymously nominated her. Jess is a talented singer, and throughout the series we see her play the lead in a school production of Beauty and the Beast, ''and participate in various choir events. Her family lives on Half Moon Farm, giving her experience with horses, goats, dogs, chickens, and various other animals, but she also takes care of different animals not belonging to her several times in the series. It is noted that she isn't sure of what she wants to be when she grows up, because she loves so many different things- animals, math, science, and singing. This causes her to feel rather awkward and unsure, since all her friends know what they want to do. '''Appearance' Jess is considered to be pretty, with blue eyes, and thick, wavy blond hair, which she used to wear in a long braid, but in the Mother Daughter Book Camp, was forced to cut. She is petite, and has a slim build. In the first book, she sometimes went to school wearing her farm clothes, and smelling like a barn, making the other students call her Goat Girl, mainly Becca Chadwick. She always changes into clean clothes in the morning after this, since she is tired of people calling her names. Jess is described as naturally pretty and is not mentioned to wear much makeup. Friends Jess' best friend is Emma Hawthorne, but she is also friends with Cassidy Sloane, Becca Chadwick and Megan Wong, who organized a fashion show with her fashion designs and sold them, saving Half Moon Farm. In the first book, she becomes friends with Zach Norton, since he was Beast in the school production of Beauty and the Beast. She is also friends with Kevin Mullins, an 9-year-old boy who advanced to seventh grade with them, and who also has a crush on her. She has friends at her boarding school: Frankie (Francesca) Norris, Adele Bixby, and Savannah Sinclair, who used to be her roommate and enemy, but is also interested in animals and becomes Jess' friend. In the first book, Megan and Becca, jealous of all the attention that Jess was getting from Zach, release Sundance, her goat, in one of her scenes in the musical, making everybody laugh at her. Darcy Hawthorne, Emma's older brother and Jess's crush, jumps on stage and captures Sundance. In the fourth book, when the book club visits them in England, Darcy holds Jess's hand, revealing that he too has a crush on Jess, and they start to officially date in the fifth book. Family Jess' family is portrayed as loving and close-knit. In the first book, Jess's mother leaves to New York to become an actress in a soap opera called Heart Beats. This is Jess' main problem in the first book, but is resolved when Mrs. Delaney comes home to stay. After that, Jess and her mother develop a close relationship. Jess has younger twin brothers, Ryan and Dylan, who are described as immature. Mother: Shannon Delaney Father: Michael Delaney Brothers: Dylan and Ryan Delaney Trivia -Jess's middle name is Joy. -On the cover of the Mother Daughter Book Club, Jess is shown with brown eyes, but really she has deep blue eyes - She hates horror movies, as said in Home for the Holidays. -In an answer to a fan question, the author said that Jess enjoys singing and watching musicals - At the conclusion of the series, Jess is said to be attending Julliard College for singing. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Mother-Daughter Book Club Member